In aircraft engine construction, integrally bladed gas turbine rotors are being used to an increasing degree as gas turbine rotors, in such integrally bladed gas turbine rotors, the rotor blades constituting an integral part of the rotor. Such integrally bladed gas turbine rotors are also referred to as blisks (bladed disks) or blings (bladed rings). Integrally bladed gas turbine rotors of this kind are made of metallic materials, in particular of not readily machinable materials, such as titanium-based alloys, nickel-based alloys or cobalt-based alloys. Under the related art, machine-cutting processes, such as milling processes, are used to produce such integrally bladed gas turbine rotors which are characterized by complex aerodynamic structures, in particular in the area of the blades. Producing integrally bladed gas turbine rotors from materials that are not readily cut using milling processes is extremely complex, time-consuming and cost-intensive. Moreover, additional machining steps, such as finish smoothing by grinding, are typically required subsequently to the milling process. Accordingly, numerous disadvantages are associated with the production of aerodynamic structures in the manufacturing of integrally bladed gas turbine rotors.